


Lost in You

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i mean its not the worst but I'd have to be REAL bad to be the worst, like using book pages as lube bad lmao, this is the first time I've written this kind of thing so like... idk if its good, uh... this is mostly porn actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: Steve likes to say that he could leave Bucky alone for five minutes and when he came back Bucky would have some kind of tale to tell and he’s not really wrong. This time it’s a damn gorgeous omega in heat spread out underneath of him handcuffed to his bed.





	1. Maybe more chapters? Not sure yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Where this came from I have no clue, but I've been trying to extend my writing abilities to include sex so this is that. I'm not totally sure how it came out, but I can rest assured that I simply cannot do worse than some of the stuff I've read. I might make this into a longer story, I don't know yet. What I've got as is works fine as its own thing, but if I wanted I could write more and I have plans should I continue but we'll see.
> 
> Also I went with more traditional A/B/O ideas literally because I didn't want to write in lube. I'll admit it, I'm a lazy writer.
> 
> There's actual sex in here so know that. And there's a significant age difference between Bucky and Tony, know that too.

Steve likes to say that he could leave Bucky alone for five minutes and when he came back Bucky would have some kind of tale to tell and he’s not really wrong. This time it’s a damn gorgeous omega in heat spread out underneath of him handcuffed to his bed. He smells fucking great, like cinnamon and marshmallows and the noises he makes are sinful, if you believe in that kind of thing. Little young for Bucky’s usual tastes but he hasn’t been the type to consider moral qualms in a long time and Tony came to him. He buries his face in Tony’s neck, nosing at the space there and he snorts. “You fucking alphas are so easy,” he tells him and Bucky laughs.

“You came to me, gorgeous. Think that makes you the easy one,” he points out, nipping at the skin under Tony’s jaw. He gets a shiver and a small moan for his efforts. Tony likes teeth, he’s gathered.

“Not easy,” Tony tells him and they both know that’s not _really_ true, the way they met sort of disproves that not that Bucky gives a damn. This is Tony’s prerogative and shit, Bucky’s pleased to be a part of it.

“Mhm,” he murmurs, nipping at Tony’s jaw again.

Tony shivers, “can’t be easy if you’re a virgin,” he says and Bucky sits up straight.

“ _What_?”

That earns him an eye roll. “See? _Easy_.”

Bucky looks Tony over like he’d see signs of him telling the truth but there’s nothing, obviously, because ‘virgin’ isn’t something written on people’s foreheads. He squints, “how young _are_ you?” he asks not, he supposes, that it’s entirely unusual for omegas to be virgins later than others. Frankly Bucky doesn’t get why people spend time worrying about sex anyway but he figures he should maybe cover his bases. You know, for liability reasons.

“Legal. Now do you need a fucking roadmap or do you know what you’re doing?” Tony asks. Cocky little shit. For that Bucky sits back further and oh, he has some fucking _ideas_ \- lots of them. Too many to make it into a one night stand but he’s sure he can make things creative. Maybe. Self-control has never been his strong suit.

“Don’t need a map, gorgeous. Not like you’re the first omega to land in my bed,” he says. First to land here as a virgin in heat though and Bucky has experience, lots of it. Props to Tony for making things interesting even within all that. “Frankly if this is the result of all those omega sexual revolutions I think you guys should have done that a long time ago. This is a treat,” he says, looking over Tony’s body. The youth is a little more notable now that Bucky is looking for it though he can tell Tony works out. Makes him look a little older, the muscle mass, which is why Bucky hadn’t noticed right away. His wiry frame lightly padded with muscle happens to be exactly Bucky’s type too. He swears Tony is some kind of wet dream of his come to life and he licks his lips.

“Damn alphas,” Tony mumbles, “the point was to make sex for _us_ good, not sex for you.”

Bucky shrugs, “happy medium- we both have a good time,” he counters and Tony snorts, laughing a little.

“Then get to it, solider,” he says.

“Eager,” Bucky murmurs, shaking his head. “Youth- you guys are too used to instant gratification. I’ll learn you a little patience.”

Tony rolls his eyes, “I don’t need it to be instant but you know, _happening_ would be nice.”

Bucky laughs, “needy little thing. Relax, gorgeous, I know how to make this good.” He’s had plenty of practice and even if he hadn’t his experience with Tony so far has told him he’d be able to read his actions easily.

He runs his fingers over Tony’s thighs, smiling a little as Tony shifts below him. Yeah, he’s antsy and maybe it’s his inexperience or maybe it’s the heat, Bucky doesn’t care either way. “Ever finger yourself?” he asks and Tony nods. “Use dildos?” he asks and Tony nods again. Bucky snorts, “cheater,” he says lightly and Tony rolls his eyes. Popular habit of his and Bucky decides he likes it. But then plucky also happens to be his type.

“What? A guy has to get through heats, alright. Never did cut it though,” he mumbles.

Hmm, so Bucky knows. “That why you’re here?” he asks, fingers trailing up the space between Tony’s cheeks. His back arches a little as he sucks in some air and Bucky grins, poor thing won’t even know what hit him.

“Yeah,” he breathes out softly.

“And why me, gorgeous?” he asks, gently probing at Tony’s hole but not going in. He’s slick already, probably the heat but Bucky takes it as a compliment anyways.

It takes Tony a moment to respond. “I um, you’re hot,” he says and Bucky laughs.

“I’m not the first attractive alpha you’ve ever seen,” he points out and, because he wants to see Tony short out a little he slides the finger in. Tony lets out a small keening noise before it turns to disappointment when he pulls the finger out.

“Do that again,” Tony tells him. Bossy.

“Not until you answer me.”

It gets him a dirty look, not that he expects anything less from an impatient omega in heat. “What makes you think being an alpha even had anything to do with it?” he asks.

Bucky snorts, “you’re ballsy and clearly not afraid to do what you want. If you wanted a beta or an omega you wouldn’t be in my bed. So what gives, gorgeous?” Tony decides to exercise silence so Bucky takes advantage, leaning over Tony’s body and kissing him softly before pulling back and sliding his finger back into Tony’s hole. He wants to see the look on Tony’s face and he does not disappoint. His eyes roll back a little and he tilts his head back, exposing his neck to Bucky and he’s sure its not on purpose but that makes it better. “Answer the question, baby,” Bucky tells him, carefully sliding his finger back out again.

Tony whines, “do that again,” he tells Bucky, “and I’ll talk.” He snorts because since when did this become a negotiation? Seems like Tony is the type to get an inch and try and take a mile. He doesn’t mind so he obliges, careful not to move too fast mostly just to torment Tony with the slow pace. It’s working, in his defense given that Tony still looks a little irritated.

“I’ve fulfilled my end of the bargain,” he points out, kissing Tony again. It’s a soft, slow kiss. Languid- like Bucky has all the time in the world though it is Friday night, technically he does have all the time in the world. “Baby, I can keep this torturous pace all fuckin’ weekend if I want to,” he tells Tony, Brooklyn accent a little stronger than normal. He’s only human though and Tony is fucking stunning, legs spread side for him, hands pinned above his head. Yeah, Tony is like a dream come true and he’s at Bucky’s mercy.

“Your arm,” Tony breathes out softly, “caught my attention.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow because they both know which arm he means. “My arm?” he asks, not anticipating _that_ of all things. Usually that’s something that has people turning him down, not coming closer.

“Yeah,” Tony murmurs. “I um. Have a thing for technology.” He probably shouldn’t laugh and it gets him a dirty look for it but that’s funny, alright?

“Technology?” he asks and, because he’s been reliably informed that positive reinforcement is more effective than negative, he slides another finger in. He gets a reward too as Tony’s back arches up and he moans.

“Um,” Tony says, trying to gather his bearings a little. “Yeah. I’m an engineer.”

Engineer? At his age? In school, probably. “Labs must be fun with you,” Bucky murmurs and Tony laughs softly.

“If this goes well maybe you’ll find out,” he says.

A flicker of images fly across Bucky’s mind, all of them involving Tony in various positions around some type of lab space he’s sure looks nothing like Tony’s. “Define ‘goes well’, baby,” he says. He wants some kind of ball park to aim for here.

“J-just gotta make it worth my time,” Tony murmurs; back arching as he curls his fingers a little.

“How am I doing so far?” he asks even though he knows the answer to that. He can smell the answer, and even if he couldn’t Tony’s slick is giving him a pretty good approximation. He noses at Tony’s neck and he can smell his affects there too. Fuck, he smells amazing.

“Could be better,” Tony murmurs to him, curling his head into Bucky’s a little.

“Yeah? And what is it you want, gorgeous?” He suspects there’s more to it than Bucky’s arm that got him involved but he’s ready to abandon that for now mostly because he’s growing a little impatient himself.

Tony lets out a soft little moan in his ear that’s way more attractive than it has a right to be. “Want you to fuck me,” he says and Bucky laughs.

“I’ve gathered that, baby, but what else do you want?” There’s about fifty things Bucky wants out of this and he’s hoping Tony lists at least one of those things.

“Want you to knot me,” he whispers, back arching into Bucky and holy _hell_ what did he bring home?

He lets out a breath, “Jesus _fuck_ gorgeous, did you yank every one of my sexual fantasies out of my head or somethin’?” he asks and Tony snorts.

“Like alphas don’t all have the same fantasies,” he says.

Bucky snorts, “honey, you have no room to talk about sexual stereotypes.” He’s a walking stereotype too and Bucky is fucking glad for it. It’s been a long time since he’s been with anyone like that and yeah; yeah he’s so all over this.

“You gunna do it or not?” Tony asks, breath right in his ear and his voice is pitched low. God _damn_.

“Baby, only a fucking idiot would turn down an offer like that,” he says. He pulls away and Tony whines but he has to fucking plan, okay? Shit, as it is Tony is pliable and ready, head tilted back to expose his neck like that’ll get Bucky to move faster and it just might actually. “You sure?” he asks Tony, eyes flicking back up to his face. He wants to at least be sure Tony is sure before he does anything. After, well, then it’ll be free game.

Tony nods, “wouldn’t be here is I wasn’t.”

Yeah, Bucky believes that actually. “Think you need more prep, gorgeous?” he asks, laughing when Tony gives him a dirty look.

“No,” he says in a flat tone that has Bucky laughing harder.

“So impatient,” he admonishes but so is he now that he’s got the go ahead. Tony watches him strip off his pants, eyes glued to his body half lidded with lust. He licks his lips as Bucky slides a hand up his thigh, eyes growing a little wider as Bucky slides closer to him. He pauses for a moment, looking up at Tony, who pouts and curls his legs around him, urging him forward a bit. He goes, carefully lining himself up right and Tony moans when he feels the pressure against his hole. “You want that?” he asks and Tony lets out a huff.

“ _Yes_ , Bucky,” he says, impatient.

He grins and pushes forward slowly, giving Tony time to adjust. Giving _himself_ time to adjust. If he thought Tony was lying about the virgin thing before he sure as fuck isn’t now, Tony is _tight_. “Jesus Christ,” he whispers as he slides in. Underneath him Tony is huffing a little too, tugging at his handcuffs and letting out these soft, delicious noises of pleasure. “You okay, baby?” Bucky asks and Tony nods vigorously.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. So good. You’re bigger than I thought,” Tony pants out.

Bucky laughs softly, “think that’s just because you’re so tight,” he murmurs. He moves a little, testing to see how Tony reacts and it goes well. He starts slow and easy, letting Tony adjust to the sensations but he’s a whiny little shit and curls his legs back around Bucky to prod him a little.

“Faster,” he says and Bucky sighs.

“Who the hell died and left you in charge?” he asks but he does pick up the pace a little. _Fuck_ Tony is good- hot and tight and wetter than he remembers any other omega he’s been with being. Maybe its rose tinted glasses or maybe its something else, he doesn’t fucking care because Tony’s ass feels like heaven and he can’t help the moan he lets out.

“Yeah, that’s what you get when you listen to me,” Tony tells him, shifting a little to kiss him. Bucky leans into it, pressing Tony back into his pillow and nipping at his bottom lip. Tony sighs softly into it, letting Bucky nip at his lip again before kissing him. He changes his angle a little, shifting his position some until he finds what he’s looking for and Tony gasps into the kiss, losing all focus mid way through. “Do that again,” Tony tells him and Bucky laughs. At least he’s clear on what he wants. He does and he’s rewarded with Tony throwing his head back.

He presses his face into Tony’s neck again; biting at the skin there and _shit_ he can smell how this is affecting Tony. The sharp scent of attraction and lust clings to Tony’s scent, growing stronger when Tony shifts his hips to meet Bucky’s thrusts. He pulls back a little, just enough that he can grab Tony’s hips and guide his movements a little, showing him how to make it good. He’s a quick fucking learner too, picking up on the angle fast and Bucky lets go, letting Tony do the work while he watches the way Tony fucks him, taking what he wants from Bucky and _shit_ that’s hot. Tony’s slick is making a mess and Bucky’s room is going to smell like omega in heat for _weeks_ but this is so goddamn worth it.

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky tells Tony, “exactly like that. So good, that’s so good.”

Tony moans, “want it to be good for you,” he pants out. “Wanna be good for you.”

He looks at the way Tony’s hips shift as he fucks Bucky, the way his slick has gotten everywhere. “It’s so good, baby. Fucking perfect,” he says. _God_ , the way Tony feels around him, there’s nothing else like it.

“Yeah?” Tony breathes out. _Hell_ yeah Bucky thinks to himself. Tony is good, maybe a little too good actually.

“Slow down baby, I’m close,” he murmurs. He wants to savor this, savor _Tony_ but the little fucker picks up speed. “Tony,” he says, biting his lip.

“Its okay,” Tony says, “want you to.” That doesn’t fucking help and Tony has lost the rhythm Bucky set- his movements are unrefined but the fact that Tony is intentionally trying to make him cum makes it better than it should be.

“Fuck, Tony,” he says, grabbing his hips and setting his own pace. Tony moans underneath him, eyelids fluttering shut as Bucky changes his angle.

“Come on baby,” Tony tells him. “Want you to cum. Want to make you cum,” he says and Bucky has to bite his lip to hold back. He considers, for a hot second, trying to pull back but he’s too far fucking gone for that and he doesn’t want to anyways, not when it feels this good. “Bucky,” Tony moans, “need you. Need your knot. _Please_ ,” he says and that’s it for Bucky. He fucks back into Tony and moans as he cums, hands gripping Tony’s hips probably too tightly to be comfortable but Tony doesn’t say anything. It takes him a good twenty seconds to orient himself and when he does he grins.

“You came and I didn’t even touch you,” he says. Tony rolls his eyes at him and Bucky kisses him, figuring he might as well make the most of this.

*

When he’s finally able to pry himself away from Tony he ends up curling up at Bucky’s side anyway. He doesn’t mind that, he’s always been something of a cuddler too so he wraps an arm around Tony. “Pretty sure fucking some random stranger on the first go is a bad plan,” he says because now apparently he’s full of life advice.

Tony snorts, “that was the fucking best idea I’ve ever had and I’ve had some damn good ideas.” Bucky isn’t so sure he believes that but he lets Tony have his hubris, trailing his fingers up and down Tony’s arm as he does. “You have any plans this weekend?” he asks and Bucky shrugs.

“Nope.” He has no life, try as Steve might to try and get him to do stuff. Once upon a time he used to be the extroverted one. Actually that hasn’t really changed, but first he needs to be drunk and Steve never really did grow out of being a little shy.

“Great,” Tony says, propping himself up on his elbows. “Because I’ve got at least another two days of this damn heat and you seem pleasant.”

Seems pleasant? He just had his dick in Tony’s ass, he sure as fuck hopes Tony thinks he’s pleasant. “You really do have a set of brass balls, buddy,” Bucky tells him and Tony shrugs.

“So I’ve been told. Want to occupy my time or not?” Does he?

Bucky snorts, “keep handing offers like that out and I’ll keep you forever,” he says.

Tony shrugs, “better than spending it by myself. Turns out people weren’t really lying about the real thing being better.”

Yeah, no shit. “Was this your plan from the beginning? Because I’m starting to wonder if you have some kind of death wish. For all you know I could be a serial killer.”

Tony rolls his eyes at him and at least that’s familiar. “Bucky, if you wanted me dead I’m pretty sure you’d just kill me. And I don’t have a death wish, I have observation skills. You frequent a bar by campus.”

Campus? “You go to MIT?” he asks and Tony nods.

“And apparently you’re not an idiot. Thank god, I have no patience for stupidity.”

“And what, you couldn’t find someone there to spend your heats with? Pretty sure they’d be more age appropriate,” he points out.

Tony rolls his eyes at him again. “Wallow in some misplaced guilt all you want but I know what I’m doing contrary to popular belief. I wanted you, I got you- chose to kick me out or not, I achieved my goal,” he says.

He opens his mouth and then closes it for a moment. “Well, I suppose I am more experienced than your classmates anyways,” he says. And also probably a creep but he’ll spare himself the lecture and save it for Steve. He’ll probably do a better job of making Bucky feel bad about it anyways because right now he doesn’t feel bad, not really. He does sort of feel bad that he doesn’t feel bad, but that’s a stupid circle of thought so he’s decided to ditch it.

“Damn right you are. And you’re better looking too,” Tony says, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don't know how I went from writing no sex ever to what will be more than 10K of it by the time I'm done. This, I've decided, will be three chapters and the last one includes a threesome with Steve because I guess I'm really goin for gold here.

Tony is hardly the first omega Bucky has ever cared for in heat but he’s the most fun, he’ll give Tony that. He’s currently perched on his knees in front of Bucky with a wide grin on his face and Bucky can smell the lust on him. “Do your worst, gorgeous,” he tells Tony, curious mostly because he’s gathered that Tony has sexual experience, he’s just never fucked anyone. Until now. And Bucky is so making that a repeat performance because Tony’s ass is _superb_ and he already misses it.

“I’m actually pretty good at this,” Tony says and he says it like a warning.

“This ain’t my first rodeo, honey, you’ll have to be better than good.”

Tony shuffles a little closer, grinning. “I’ve always liked a challenge,” he murmurs. He runs his fingers through Tony’s unruly hair, pulling his hand back a little to brush his fingers along Tony’s cheek. His eyes slip closed and he nuzzles into Bucky’s palm, catching his wrist and placing a soft kiss on it. It’s an intimate gesture, small and sweet and Bucky smiles down at him. Tony looks up at him too, brown eyes wide as he considers his situation. He kind of reminds Bucky of a baby deer except he’s not much of a prey animal, not with the sharp intelligence behind those eyes even as he does his best to make himself look nonthreatening. As if Bucky is fooled by that- Tony’s hiding secrets in there somewhere but this isn’t the time or the place to unlock them.

He stands in a surprisingly fluid motion, pushing himself into Bucky’s space immediately and smiling when Bucky doesn’t go anywhere. “I’ve been reading on alpha habits,” he says and Bucky snorts.

“Is that supposed to be sexy?” he asks and wonders if, to Tony, it is. He’s hinted at his intelligence but Bucky hasn’t seen much of it on display. Actually, it seems more like Tony is way too impulsive for his own good but what’s he know?

Tony lets out a soft laugh, “no. Just means I learned a thing or two once I parsed out the weird bullshit.”

Bucky has no clue what that means though he can imagine. “Hmm. You gunna show me that knowledge or just talk about it?” he asks.

Tony snorts, “oh, when it’s _your_ pleasure on the line you want to get to it fast, I see how it is,” he says, nose in the air. Bucky takes the opportunity to pull Tony in close, pressing his face into his neck, nosing at the space there. Tony lets out a small shiver, hands clinging to the bottom of Bucky’s hastily thrown on shift.

“I’d rather torment people then be tormented,” he tells Tony. “Pretty sure that’s not unusual.” Tony hums a little and pulls back. Bucky lets him go, somewhat disappointed but he’s sure Tony will come back.

“Probably not,” Tony agrees, leaning back into Bucky’s space but when he goes to rub his face on Tony’s neck again Tony swats him back. “Honestly, what is it with you alphas and necks? You guys need a new body part to be obsessed with.”

“I’ve got a few of yours on my short list,” he tells Tony, who laughs.

“I’m sure,” he murmurs. He leans in and kisses Bucky softly and he knows Tony has experience here because it isn’t sloppy of unmeasured, there’s technique to it that Bucky decides is distinctly Tony. It’s good, too. When he pulls back a little Bucky tries to chase him but Tony pushes him back. Rude little omega. Tony grins and Bucky suspects he looks as unimpressed as he feels so Tony must decide to throw him a bone or something because he gets another quick kiss. Not even remotely good enough but whatever.

Then, because Tony is full of strange habits, he noses at Bucky’s jaw and he frowns, turning his head to keep Tony from sniffing at his neck. Just feels weird reversed. Tony flicks his nose and he yelps, “the hell was that for?” he asks.

Tony gives him an irritated look, “cooperate or no blowjob,” he says and Bucky squints.

“Who taught you this was a negotiation? I need to have a word.”

“I taught me this was a negotiation and your motion for a hearing is dismissed now do you want to know what you’re missing or not?” he asks. Plucky little shit.

“Don’t think I’m missing much, gorgeous,” he tells Tony but that only earns him an incredulous snort.

“You know, I always wondered why alphas were so weird about being marked back but it occurs to me you idiots are too proud to realize how good it feels,” he says. He noses at Bucky’s jaw and, against his better judgment he tilts his head a little to give Tony access. He shivers a little when Tony nips at his jaw and alright, maybe its not terrible. “Tested my theory on another alpha once,” he says and Bucky wrinkles his nose.

“Is that seriously supposed to be a turn on?” he asks.

Tony laughs softly, breath hitting Bucky’s neck and he doesn’t really want to admit that it’s good, really good actually, because then he’d be proving Tony right. Why hasn’t he ever tested this? “Might be, if I were to tell you she was the experiment, but you were the one I really wanted to mark,” he says and he rubs his face along Bucky’s neck. He lets out a loud gasp, gripping Tony tight to him and he swears to fucking god he sees stars. “Oh, and also I’m sure you’ve gathered that you’re the only alpha I’ve ever spent any time with in heat,” he adds.

He hadn’t gathered that, no, though maybe he should have. Not like Tony didn’t hint at it. “Do that again,” he tells Tony but he laughs, pulling away and swatting gently at Bucky when he tries to pull him back.

“Stop that. This is my show, you’re just here for the ride,” he tells Bucky and that has no right being as attractive as it is. The side of Bucky’s neck is still tingling from where Tony marked it and fucking _damn it_ he wants that sensation back. Tony wraps his arms around his neck, leaning in and kissing him softly. “Can you still feel where I marked you?” he asks and Bucky nods. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Almost better than fucking,” he murmurs against Bucky’s lips.

Bucky leans in and kisses him softly, “baby, if you think that’s better than sex I didn’t fuck you good enough,” he says and Tony laughs.

“‘S’better when you’re being fucked,” he tells Bucky. “Gotta let me try it next time,” he says.

Damn, yeah okay. Clearly Tony walked in here with plans and Bucky, well, who’s he to stop Tony from living his dreams? Especially when those dreams involve Bucky. “Baby, you can do whatever the fuck you want,” he tells Tony.

Something tells him he might regret his words when Tony looks delighted but honestly he doesn’t fucking care right now, especially when Tony leans in and rubs his face on the other side of Bucky’s neck. The way Tony’s smell mingles with his is fucking delicious and he hopes to fuck that sticks even after Tony leaves. “Don’t worry,” Tony whispers in his ear, “I know how to make this good.” He sinks to his knees and yeah, okay, that would have been hot enough on its own but quoting Bucky while he does it? Genius. Tony should sell ‘how to get your alpha hot’ books, they’d be a smash hit success.

Tony looks up at him all pleased looking, like he knows that Bucky’s gunna like this but the jokes on him he’s fucking liking it now. Tony makes a pretty picture on his knees, hands on Bucky’s thighs as he licks his lips and he isn’t even doing anything. “You should see your face right now,” Tony tells him, voice pitched low. “I haven’t even done anything and you look fucking gone.”

Could be because Tony has this energy about him, Bucky doesn’t know how to explain it but that confidence combined with inexperience and experimentation is a damn good mix. “That’s just you, gorgeous,” Bucky tells him because he doesn’t have the words to describe what Tony is and he doesn’t even think he should try.

“I know,” Tony tells him in a cocky tone and he leans in, nosing at his dick. Then, because Tony must be some kind of genius he fucking scents Bucky there, rubbing his fact along the front of Bucky’s jeans and yeah that feels good, but it’s the symbolism that has Bucky gasping.

“ _Jesus fuck_ ,” he whispers harshly. “You sure you aren’t a figment of my imagination because you’re too fucking good to be real, baby.”

Tony snickers, “oh I assure you I’m very real. And good- told you,” he says lightly, like he admonishing Bucky for ever doubting him.

Bucky lets out a soft laugh, “guess you did, gorgeous now can you _please_ suck my dick?” he asks. Not his usual style but a guy can only handle so much teasing and Tony is pushing his limits.

“Since you asked nicely,” Tony tells him, nosing at him again and Bucky sucks in a breath, throwing his head back and all he’s got right now is the imagine of Tony with his dick in his mouth. Tony takes his sweet fucking time undoing his jeans, carefully peeling them down a little, “god, you look so much bigger down here,” Tony murmurs. “Can’t believe I had all of this inside me.”

Yeah, Bucky either but maybe that’s because he considers himself lucky. “You took it so well, baby, just fuckin’ perfect,” he says.

Tony hums in agreement as he slides down Bucky’s boxers and he can’t fucking remember why the hell he put this much clothing on to begin with. “You know your accent gets stronger when you’re turned on?” Tony asks and Bucky laughs.

“Yeah, I know. Haven’t even been to Brooklyn in years,” he says. Still lives in New York, but not Brooklyn. Too many memories he doesn’t want to consider.

“Never really cared for a Brooklyn accent but for you I’ll make an exception,” he tells Bucky and fucking licks the underside of Bucky’s dick, base to tip. Bucky grips the counter behind him hard as he moans.

“Jesus Christ, warn a guy,” he tells Tony.

Tony laughs a little, “where’s the fun in that?” he asks. Bucky expects another stunt but he waits a few moments for Bucky to look down, wondering what’s going on before Tony takes him in his mouth and swallows it all the way down. Bucky opens his mouth but no noise comes out until Tony pulls back at a fucking agonizingly slow pace. He pries one of his hands from the counter and curls it into Tony’s hair, guiding his movements a little. Tony follows instructions well, at least when he feels like it, and his _mouth_. Hot, wet, he’s definitely done this before because he’s got the suction right and the shit he’s doing with his tongue is god damn sinful.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, I haven’t even stepped foot in a Synagogue since I was fourteen but I’ll fucking take it,” he says as Tony swallows him down all the way again. God, that’s good. Maybe its because he said something or maybe Tony is just an asshole who likes teasing Bucky more than he should but he pulls off and Bucky can’t be held responsible for his noise of disappointment, not when Tony is some kind of cock sucking king or something.

Tony, at least, looks pleased with himself. “Wanna know what you’re gunna do?” he states more than asks, like he expects Bucky to do as he says. He absolutely will because he damn needs Tony’s mouth.

“What?” he asks when it becomes obvious Tony is looking for an answer. He must have a flair for the dramatic because he waits a few moments for Bucky to make an impatient noise before grinning and carefully taking Bucky back into his mouth. His happiness lasts for a moment as Tony carefully, _slowly_ sucks his head a little before pulling back and doing it again. Bucky presses him in closer, or tries to, but Tony swats his hand away. He keeps that slow, god damn _tortuous_ pace for a few minutes, ignoring Bucky’s prodding, until Bucky speaks. “Baby, don’t torment me, pick up the fucking pace,” he tells Tony.

He has a damn cruel sense of humor because he pulls off again, laughing when Bucky gives him an unimpressed look. “Test me again Bucky, I can keep up this tortuous pace all fucking weekend,” Tony tells him, throwing his words back in his face. Testy little prick.

“What’d you want me to do, gorgeous?” he asks, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. Thank whatever deity might be out there because Tony reacts well to his question.

Tony looks him up and down, eyes settling on his cock for a long moment before he looks back up at Bucky. “You’re gunna fuck my mouth,” he tells Bucky and fucking Christ, why didn’t he listen to him the first damn time? “That disappointment? That’s why I’m in charge here- do as I say and I’ll make sure you get what you want,” Tony tells him.

Yeah, no shit. “You sure you can handle that, baby?” he asks. Sure he might have experience here, but what he’s asking is a whole other ball game.

“Wouldn’t ask you to do something I couldn’t handle,” Tony says before he tilts his head to the side and licking his lips. “You think I could take your knot in my mouth?” he asks and Bucky lets out a loud wheeze that he thinks he should get a free pass on even if Tony finds it amusing.

“Were you delivered by _angels_?” he asks and Tony throws his head back and laughs.

“Unless they’ve started delivering atheists, no. So what do you think, baby, you gunna do it or not?” he asks, looking up at Tony with those damn deceptively innocent looking brown eyes.

Bucky nods, “hell yeah I’m gunna do it. ‘Cept my knot, not sure you can handle that yet,” he says since he’s pretty sure Tony doesn’t actually have experience with that. He pouts but doesn’t dispute it so Bucky is sure he’s right.

“Then get moving,” Tony tells him. Bucky shakes his head but follows Tony’s instructions, letting Tony take him back into his mouth before slowly pushing in. He gives Tony time to adjust, not wanting to push him too far too soon but Tony is a persistent little bastard and he presses in faster anyways.

“Jeeze Tony, I’m not goin’ anywhere,” he says. Like he’d go anywhere even if he had to, honestly. Tony presses his luck anyways, prodding Bucky to move faster so fuck it, if Tony thinks he can handle it well. Who is Bucky to deny him what he wants? ‘Specially when it works out fucking fabulously for him. He runs his fingers through Tony’s hair, getting a good grip before shifting the angle of his head and fucking into his mouth in earnest- if this is what Tony wants this is what he’s going to get.

He keeps up well, taking Bucky like a fucking champ, hands gripping Bucky’s hips tightly but not to hold him back. It’s been a long time since he’s done something like this and Tony is a blessing, truly, enthusiastically throwing himself into it. “You’re good, so good,” Bucky tells him. “Don’t know where you’ve been my whole life but I have been missing _out_.”

One of Tony’s hands disappears from his hip and Bucky lets it go, more focused on Tony’s mouth than his hands, the way he’s almost taken control of it, setting his own pace. Bucky lets him because he’s a thing of beauty, truly, and it would be a damn shame to ruin it with his own selfish needs. Bucky grip in Tony’s hair tightens, hindering his ability to maneuver a little and he sighs, “‘M getting close,” he tells Tony as more of a warning than anything.

Tony picks up his pace a little and Bucky bites his lip, “Tony…” he says again and this time he’s holding back. “Tony, baby-” he starts but Tony pulls off, turning around before Bucky can even say anything and lifting his ass in the air. He watches as Tony’s hand pulls away from his ass.

“Fuck me,” Tony tells him when he doesn’t move right away. Bucky drops to his knees with a strange image of praying in his head but that’s probably because Tony is something else and he _should_ be worshipped. “Bucky,” Tony says, an edge of whine to his voice, “made sure I was ready. Fuck me baby, _please_ ,” he says, wiggling his ass a little.

There’s no way Bucky could resist that even if he wanted to so he pulls Tony closer, surprised when he _slides_. “Damn,” Bucky murmurs, “I got you real worked up hmm?” he asks. Tony nods enthusiastically and Bucky has to bite his lip to keep from coming right in that moment. Tony makes an annoyed noise at his pause and Bucky lets out a small huff of laughter. “Give me a second baby, don’t wanna ruin it too soon,” he tells Tony, rubbing his back a little. Shit he looks good, spread out like that, ass in the air, face on the ground on his folded arms. Bucky shakes his head because this isn’t going to last long either fucking way so he might as well go ahead.

Tony’s ass is so much better than he remembers, tight around his dick as he slides in. He admires his self control for holding back as he pants for a moment, giving himself a moment before Tony decides that’s not going to happen and he rolls his hips. Bucky about short circuits, gripping Tony’s hips hard. “Not gunna last if you do that again,” Bucky tells him and Tony immediately does it again. “I think you’re trying to kill me,” Bucky wheezes out. “You’re so fucking good like this,” he tells Tony.

“If I’m good come in me,” Tony tells him, “want you to.” He rolls his hips again and Bucky bites his lip hard. Fucking needy little shit.

“Trying to make this last for you but you’re determined not to let that happen,” Bucky tells him.

“Don’t need you to last,” Tony tells him, “need to know I’m good, need you to come,” he says.

So that’s what he’s after? Bucky lets out another soft laugh, “Tony your ass should be its own league of wonders of the world,” he says. “You’re so fucking good on my dick like this, take it so well,” he tells Tony.

Tony rolls his hips again, “yeah?”

Bucky nods not that Tony is paying attention. “ _Fuck_ , yeah. Do that again baby, ride me till I come,” he tells Tony. He shifts his position a little and tests himself by pulling forward a bit. Bucky bites his lip and lets Tony slide back down slow and steady. It’s a goddamn wonder to watch, especially when Tony does it again, a little faster this time. More sure of himself. “No need to hold back, gorgeous I’m almost fucking gone. Show me what you’ve got,” he tells Tony.

Someone should give Tony a fucking award for fucking because when he sits up, taking all of Bucky’s dick into himself he swears to god he sees stars. “Right on the edge,” he tells Tony, voice ragged. He goes to move again but that’s all Bucky needs and he pulls him back, holding his hips tightly as he pushes himself as deep as he can go into Tony’s ass. “Jesus _fuck_ baby, I think I might have just seen Heaven,” he tells Tony, who snorts.

“Fuck Heaven, I’m right here,” Tony tells him, guiding his hand to Tony’s dick. Bucky laughs a little, admiring Tony’s ability to ask for what he wants with or without words. He wraps his hand around Tony’s dick and starts stroking, burying his face in Tony’s neck as he does so. What he said earlier must have been true about this being better while being fucked. He shifts himself a little, letting Tony feel him in his ass and grinning when Tony’s breath hitches.

“You like that?” he asks Tony, who nods. “Like being claimed?” He nuzzles Tony’s neck and Tony lets out a soft, almost pained sounding moan.

“Yeah,” he tells Bucky. “Love it. Fucking love it.”

Bucky shifts again, “you like my knot in your ass?” he asks and Tony lets out a keening noise.

“Mhm,” he says, nodding enthusiastically. He grazes Tony’s neck with his teeth and Tony’s breath hitches again. “Do it,” he tells Bucky, “wanna be yours. Claim me,” he says and in hindsight it’s a stupid idea but in the moment Bucky can’t just say no to an omega _asking_ to be claimed so he does it, he bites Tony’s neck. It pushes them over the edge too and Bucky lets out a loud moan, unexpectedly coming again as Tony does. Tony takes a long few moments to relax into Bucky again, panting loudly as he strokes him through his orgasm. “That,” Tony says, panting still, “is probably the best sex I’ll ever have. I’m too young to be ruined for anyone else.” He sounds hilariously dismayed by this and Bucky laughs, nosing at the claim bite on his neck.

“Or you know. You don’t have to go anywhere,” he points out, realizing how stupid it sounds too late. Tony came here because he wanted someone to spend his heat with, not because he’s looking for a life partner.

Tony lets out a soft laugh though. “Mm, not sure you could handle me,” he teases.

Bucky snorts, “there’s no fuckin’ way I could handle you but I’ll be damned if I wouldn’t try.”

“Hm,” Tony murmurs, thinking about it. “Does save myself the trouble of finding an alphas to look past that claim bite. I can’t believe you actually did that,” he says but he doesn’t sound mad about it.

“You asked,” Bucky points out and Tony snorts.

“You don’t trust what people say right before they come, they ask for all sorts of weird shit,” Tony points out. “About-to-come-me is not the real me, he’s a fake ass bitch, don’t trust him.”

Bucky laughs, arms circling around his waist as he settles his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Name one thing that supports this hypothesis,” he says.

“One guy I was with,” he starts and Bucky wrinkles his nose. “Don’t you look at me like that- you’re the one I fucked _and_ let claim me so get that look off your face. Anyways- guy told me to fuck him with a tentacle dildo and call him ‘venom’. People aren’t who they really are when they’re turned on. Just saying.”

Bucky frowns, “how the fuck’s a virgin got weirder stories than I do?” he asks. “People _make_ tentacle dildos?”

“If its fuckable people will try and fuck it,” Tony says. “And I would like to point out your dick in my ass right now makes me very much not a virgin. Especially since this is round two,” he points out.

Right, that’s a good point. “Do kinda like that I’m the only one you’ve been with,” he says to Tony. He doesn’t even need to see Tony’s face to see he’s rolled his eyes at Bucky.

“You know what, I’m sure an omega or a beta won’t care about the bite. Its only alphas that are all picky,” he says. “I’ll fair fine without you.”

Bucky shifts in Tony a little and he moans, “yeah, but then you’d miss that,” he says and Tony lets out a soft laugh.

“Okay, point.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, threesome as promised, and it turns out I guess I have some porn writing talent.
> 
> Thanks for being my test audience :)

Tony lays across Bucky’s bed fucked out and stunning, taking up most of the space on the mattress. “Bucky, you need to get out of the house,” Steve tells him on the phone.

He snorts because he has _no_ idea. “I’ve been out of the house,” he tells Steve and it’s not even a lie. Someone had to feed Tony and frankly he’d been starving too. If feeding Tony strawberries went from one thing leading to another, well.

“Bucky,” Steve warns and he sighs.

“I’m not lying, asshole. I’ve got company too,” he says, grinning as he looks over Tony.

“Company?” Steve asks, incredulous and honestly that’s just rude.

He nods even though Steve can’t see it. “Yeah. Cute young omega- Tony. Tenacious too, and his _ass_. Too bad you haven’t fucked him too,” he says.

Something in his voice must convince Steve he’s telling the truth because he pauses before he speaks again. Bucky doesn’t even need to hear what he’s thinking to know but Steve voices it anyways. “Well I mean, if he’s willing,” he says.

Bucky considers this for a moment because Tony is bold, but if he _that_ bold? “Give me a half an hour,” he tells Steve.

*

Tony raises an eyebrow but he wasn’t immediately put off. Bucky knows this usually goes one of two ways and Tony has seemingly already ruled out the offended yelling option so that leaves option two. “Seriously?” he asks.

Bucky shrugs, “I mean. Kinda habit by now, we share pretty much everything. I’m sure you have a friend like that,” he says casually even though, in his experience, literally no one has a friend like Steve. And contrary to popular believe he’s not in love with him either. It’s just that he and Steve do everything together, share in basically everything they do. They’re like brothers, Bucky guesses since he doesn’t have any actual brothers, except closer. He has no idea when they decided sharing sex partners was a good idea but it happens occasionally.

“You share omegas?” Tony asks, still incredulous but crucially still not offended.

“Doesn’t really matter the orientation,” he says because that’s true and yeah Natasha’s interest threw them both for a loop but she’s fond of keeping people on their toes that that, they had decided, was where that interest came from. Didn’t really matter in the end anyways so long as the interest was there.

Tony tilts his head to the side, considering Bucky for a moment but the look on his face tells him it’s a yes. He’s learned to read people well when it comes to this- better than Steve, he’s always nervous and generally ends up slapped. “What makes you think I’d even agree?” Tony asks, grinning at him.

Well, the intrigued look on his face, for one. “You walked up to me on the street and propositioned me- pretty sure this type of thing is right up your alley.”

“I could be a secret prude,” he says and Bucky outright laughs.

“No you aren’t.”

“Yeah, I’m really not. Pretty sure your friend isn’t just a friend though. Happen to be that blonde you spend a bunch of time with?” he asks and Bucky raises an eyebrow.

“How much time did you spend watching me?” he asks. If Tony weren’t… well, _Tony_ he’d be a little creeped out.

Tony snorts, “you should be asking why you spend so much time in a bar. I can’t help being on campus, plus you stand out from a crowd so you know. Not hard to spot you.”

Yeah, guess he’s not wrong about that. “Yeah, he’s the blonde and I assure you, I have no romantic or sexual interest in him,” he says.

“Except, apparently, threesomes?” Tony asks, incredulous.

Bucky shakes his head, “that’s different, s’not about him in any kind of sexual way, its about sharing the experience of someone else sexually. If that makes sense,” he says, frowning. Actually okay yeah, that does sound a little strange put like that but whatever. Point still stands- unless there’s a third person there he has no interest in Steve whatsoever. And when he _is_ there its about the third person, not him or Steve. Which he tells Tony.

“Hm,” Tony murmurs, pressing Bucky back into the mattress. He goes because he’s learned that Tony has good ideas and he should just go along with them. Tony wings a leg over his hips, “so what should I expect? You’ve done this a few times before,” he says.

“Once or twice,” he says. Tony snorts.

“You have a routine- you’ve done this way more than once or twice. Lasting appeal is strange but hey, if it’s good why not have a repeat performance?” he asks and Bucky isn’t sure if he means in general or with Tony specifically but he doesn’t really care. Actually he does sort of because he’s grown strangely attached to Tony and he doesn’t want Tony to get strangely attached to Steve. People do tend to like him better.

He sighs, “okay, so maybe a dozen or so times. Probably more,” he admits and Tony’s eyebrows fly up.

“Jesus, you’re a slut,” he says and its just weird applied to him. A little voice that sounds irritatingly like Steve tells him that’s because people only ever call omegas sluts but he ignores the little Steve voice.

“Let a guy live,” he tells Tony. Tony laughs, shaking his head a little and Bucky finds it simultaneously odd and pleasing that he doesn’t really notice Tony’s youth. Usually he can tell if he’s talking to someone younger than him but Tony doesn’t have that quality about him. ‘Course that means there’s a reason, which he suspects is a long sordid tale he doesn’t want to know. Like his arm- everyone can see what’s left but only assholes ask how it happened.

Tony sits back in his lap, drawing Bucky’s attention away from his thoughts and closer to Tony’s body. He looks a little tired still, but Bucky did wake him up from a nap that he probably should have let him sleep through. Heats are hard on the body and Bucky hasn’t really been gentle on him either. He at least doesn’t look like he’s drowning in a fever so there’s that, though Bucky expects that’s because of the sex. Omega bodies are dumb and decide if they’re potentially procreating they’re less feverish.

“Fine, I’ll indulge you, but only because I’m curious about what two knots in my ass will feel like,” he says casually, like that’s something you just fucking _say_ to people.

Bucky sends a thanks up to a god he hasn’t prayed to in years because clearly Tony is a gift from the heavens.

*

“Honestly Bucky, you couldn’t wait forty fucking minutes for me to get here?” Steve asks as he walks through the door. Tony pulls away from him- and this is all _his_ fault anyways- and grins at Steve.

“In his defense I tend to be a little overeager,” he says. “Tony, by the way.” The introduction is probably the most casual they’ve ever gotten and Steve raises an eyebrow. And, probably due to nothing more than him knowing Steve really, really well he knows he’s also curious about the smell. Which, honestly he shouldn’t be. Bucky gave him the details before he showed up so his confusion is because he’s dumb and apparently hasn’t slept with an omega in heat. His loss. Actually thanks to Tony its about to be his gain.

Bucky shrugs, “he’s in charge, I’m just along for the ride,” he says. Steve’s eyebrows climb higher in surprise.

“Wow, you managed to train him,” he says and Bucky resents that, really.

“Nah. He just knows that I have better ideas than him so he should listen to me,” he says, grinning. Damn right he does.

Steve shakes his head, “Steve, if Bucky didn’t already tell you that,” he says, laughing a little.

Tony raises an eyebrow, “you’ve forgotten to introduce him enough times that he’s learned to do it himself?” he asks.

Bucky sighs, “you’re really going to judge how we fuck people?” he asks and Tony nods.

“Considering you apparently lack manners more than you don’t yes. He did remember, though. I’ve heard interesting things,” he tells Steve. “Though I could have personally done without the rumors of brotherly love.”

Steve wrinkles his nose at him like he has a place to judge given that he’s said the same thing. Bucky draws Tony into a kiss, making it shorter than he’d like before he pulls back, “you should give Steve a little demonstration. Almost makes me sad I’m the only one who knows how good you are. Almost,” he says.

Tony rolls his eyes at him. “You two are way too settled into a routine,” he says but he does extract himself from Bucky’s lap. He looks surprisingly at home in one of Bucky’s T-Shirts though it’s huge on Tony’s willowy frame. Doesn’t help that he’s so short either.

He gives Steve an appraising look before plodding over and circling around him. “Nice ass,” Tony comments from behind him. “You two ever fuck each other or just someone else together?” he asks, sticking his head out from around Steve. Steve looks surprised but Bucky is used to it.

“No interest in each other, gorgeous. I told you that,” he says.

Tony hums, “well that’s disappointing,” he says lightly. “Be kinda hot to watch.” Steve looks even more surprised by that and Tony catches it this time. “What? Grow up so corn fed that you don’t know omegas sometimes have fun fantasies about alphas and each other? You two are dead hot too but then you had to go shoot that fantasy in the face,” Tony mumbles, clearly dismayed even if he’s intentionally dramatizing it.

“You’re creative, I’m sure you can find a new fantasy to play out,” Bucky tells him. Steve eyes Tony up, clearly wondering what that might be but he stays silent, letting Tony make the first move. Typical of Steve to do anyways- his way of asking for consent without out and out asking. He claims it ruins the mood but Bucky doesn’t share the feeling.

“Oh I’ve got like fifty ideas its more a matter of figuring out which one to go with,” Tony tells him, grinning at him over his shoulder as he circles in front of Steve.

“Care to share with the class?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow. “Also, side note- did Bucky make you in a mold or something because you’re exactly his type.”

Tony laughs, “nope, this is just how I happen to be,” he tells Steve. “Now come here, I have plans,” he murmurs, standing on his toes so he can reach Steve’s lips. Steve stoops a little to help him out, settling a hand on Tony’s hip as he does. Bucky knows the exact moment he goes from testing the waters to actively interested when he lifts his other hand to Tony’s hip, pulling him in closer. Bucky grins because yeah, Tony’s a good kisser and he’s had a ton of practice in the last two days to boot.

Steve hums a little, pulling back to look at Bucky over Tony’s head. “I can see why you brought him home,” he says and Bucky laughs.

“He came to me- might be my apartment but I’m pretty sure he brought me home.” Tony looks pleased with himself so Bucky supposes he’s probably correct in that assessment. Tony turns back to Steve, running his fingertips over his jaw as he draws him back into a kiss. Its exactly Steve’s kind of thing too, a small, gentle gesture. It’s the kind of thing that Bucky doesn’t really care for, which leaves the obvious conclusion that Tony Is good at reading a room. Odd skill to have for someone who’s apparently young and somewhat inexperienced but Bucky supposes he can ask questions later. Tony probably has a bunch of fun stories to tell if he’s always been so bold in his experimentation.

He stands and walks over to Steve and Tony, making an assessment of the situation before he extracts Tony from Steve’s grasp and turns him around. “You should feel his ass,” he tells Steve as he leans in and kisses Tony. He lifts the hem of his shirt a bit, running his hands up Tony’s back and taking the shirt with it. Tony wiggles his butt a little at Steve and Bucky laughs into the kiss. “Always so eager, hmm?”

“Best way to be,” Steve murmurs, stepping in close. Yeah, Steve likes them enthusiastic so Bucky knows he’s going to like Tony. He knows when Steve follows his advice too, teasing Tony because he moans softly into their kiss, fingers curling tighter around Bucky’s waist. “Shit,” Steve murmurs, “he always this wet?” he asks.

Bucky nods, “just wait till you fuck him,” he tells Steve. “If you think that’s good.”

“Happy to be of service, hurry it up,” Tony tells Steve, guiding his hand to where he wants it to be. Steve licks his lips, giving Tony a lustful look and yeah, that’s exactly the kind of thing Steve likes.

“He always this needy too?” Steve asks and Bucky gets the absolute pleasure of watching Tony’s face as Steve slide a finger inside him.

“Pretty much. Bossy too, likes to think he’s in charge,” he says and Tony huffs out a laugh.

“Oh I am absolutely in c-charge- do that again,” he tells Steve, “and you damn well- _oh_ , know it.”

Steve laughs softly and leans in to nibble at Tony’s ear, “well, if Bucky’s going to whine about you I’ll be happy to take you off his hands,” he says to Tony.

Bucky swats at him, “get your own,” he says and Tony snorts.

“Thought you two liked to play nice and share?” Steve must curl his fingers or something because Tony gasps, biting his lip as his eyes roll back.

“Well there’s a good way to keep him quiet. Maybe I shouldn’t- I like you better noisy,” he tells Tony. The look Tony gives him is downright poisonous and Steve laughs, “but I wouldn’t wanna disappoint,” he adds.

Tony raises an eyebrow, “and your accent gets stronger too? You boys have too much in common,” Tony decides.

He shrugs, “we’ve known each other for longer than either of us can remember. Hence our comfort in sharing,” he says.

“Yeah, not sure which one of us decided it was a shame the other didn’t get to experience whoever we were with at the time but shit, I’m happy we made that deal now. Bucky wasn’t kidding about your ass,” Steve murmurs.

Bucky snorts, “you haven’t felt anything yet, ain’t that right, gorgeous?” Tony manages a nod, distracted by Steve’s busy fingers.

“Yeah,” Tony manages to get out, “been reliably informed that I feel good,” he says.

“Understatement,” Bucky murmurs, kissing him softly.

“Is that a claim bite?” Steve asks, tone of voice forcing a bit of a mood slip.

Tony gives him a dirty look for it, “yeah, now get back to paying my ass its proper respects,” he says. Bucky lets out a sharp laugh and Steve shakes his head.

“Well, wouldn’t want to waste a good opportunity.”

*

Tony is poised over Steve facing Bucky and Steve gives him a skeptical look not that Tony can see it. “You sure I’ll fit?” he asks and Tony snorts.

“If there’s a will there’s a way. I’ve done a lot more impossible shit than ride cock,” he says bluntly. Steve’s cheeks turn a little red, surprised by the crudeness Bucky knows, which makes no sense considering he’s spent his whole life with Bucky and there was that extended time in the military too. But Steve never did get used to the language even when he used it.

“If I fit you will,” Bucky tells him. They’ve done this more than enough times for him to have a decent size comparison, things skewed slightly in Bucky’s favor.

“You two talk too much,” Tony mumbles and sits, guiding Steve in like he’s some kind of expert, which he isn’t Bucky _knows_ that and that just makes it better. The way Steve’s hands fly to his hips as he lets out a sharp hiss of pleasure make it good too.

“Told you he was good,” Bucky tells him. “Never felt anything like it.” Tony looks lost in the sensations too, giving himself a moment to adjust and oh, _Steve_ gets that privilege but Bucky doesn’t? Rude. “Well don’t be shy now, baby, show him how good you are,” he tells Tony. He shivers in response and Bucky grins, pleased to find that he’s hitting the right buttons though he supposes that Tony isn’t shy about praise and enjoying it. Like Bucky even has to work hard to find something to compliment anyways.

He does move, slowly, carefully lifting himself on Steve’s dick and then falling again. Steve lets out a moan and Tony smiles a little, repeating the action and watching Steve over his shoulder. “Oh he thinks its good, trust me,” he tells Tony. “He’s about as shy in bed as you are.”

“You sure you’ve fucked him before?” Steve asks.

Tony laughs, “a few times, yeah.”

“Doesn’t fuckin’ feel like it,” Steve huffs out.

“Alphas and your virginity obsession,” Tony says, shaking his head as he rolls his hips. Steve’s grip tightens a little and Bucky notices his reaction to that, the obvious pleasure he’s getting out of it. “Might be a shock to you boys, but maybe I just have a great ass,” he tells them.

Steve laughs, “fucking understatement- this is the best I’ve had in awhile,” he tells Tony. Yeah, he likes that too.

“Same here,” Bucky murmurs, “s’why I had to share. Be a real shame not to let you know how good he feels, right baby?” he asks Tony. He nods as he shifts his hips again- experimental but effective if the look on Steve’s face is any indication. “Ride him faster, I want him to know how good that is too,” he tells Tony.

He nods, huffing a little as he picks up the pace and Steve throws his head back into Bucky’s pillow as he lets out an impressive string of swear words. “Shit, did angels make your ass or what?” Steve asks and Tony snorts.

“What is with you two and religion? My ass was not crafted in the damn heavens,” Tony says.

Steve bites back a moan, “that’s debatable.”

“I like to think earthy powers of just being born like this is what’s behind me feeling so good,” Tony murmurs.

“Whatever works,” Steve mumbles, “just keep fucking going.”

“You should slow down,” Bucky tells Tony and Steve lets out an annoyed noise.

“What? No, you only just started,” he whines and Tony laughs.

“I do what I want,” he tells Steve over his shoulder as he follows Bucky’s instructions.

“Don’t tease him too much,” Bucky tells Tony, “don’t want him to get ahead of our plans.”

Steve removes the arm he’d thrown over his face and looks past Tony to Bucky. “What plans?” he asks. “Because I’m pretty good right now.”

Tony laughs, “‘Course you are but poor Bucky is out in the cold, hmm?” he asks, lifting a hand to draw him in. Bucky goes, crawling into his and Steve’s personal space as Tony leans in to kiss him. Bucky slides his hands over Tony’s hips, moving Steve’s remaining hand from them as he goes.

“I’ve got my fun,” he murmurs into the kiss as he shifts Tony’s hips. Behind him Steve lets out another hiss of pleasure as Bucky sets the pace. Tony places his hands on Bucky’s shoulders for balance and lets him do what he wants and that’s hot all on its own, letting Bucky use him like this, but the fucking _noises_ me makes. “You’re amazing,” Bucky tells him, kissing him lightly and nipping at his lip.

The way Tony lets his head fall to the side gives Bucky an idea so he leans in, briefly making eye contact with Steve before he scents Tony’s neck. He moans, curling into Bucky as his fingers tighten on his shoulders. “Still good even when you’re fucking someone else?” he asks and Tony nods vigorously.

“Better,” he tells Bucky. “Like that I’m yours, even with him,” he adds and fuck, Tony might not believe it but Bucky’s pretty sure some kind of divine power had something to do with his creation because no one is this perfect.

“He knows his place,” Bucky murmurs and Steve laughs.

“My place is looking fuckin’ good from here,” he notes. Bucky rolls his eyes at him but Steve looks utterly unrepentant.

“Yeah, feels good to me too,” Tony tells him, grinning over his shoulder. Bucky noses at the exposed side of his neck and Tony shivers.

“How about we kick things up a notch, hmm?” he asks, slowing Tony’s pace and ignoring the dirty look Steve gives him for it. He can suck it up.

“How’re you gunna do that?” Steve asks and Tony smiles at Bucky, obviously enthused with where this is going.

He leans in to Tony, kissing him softly, “you ready, baby?” he asks mostly for Steve’s benefit.

Tony laughs into the kiss, shifting a little on Steve’s dick, drawing a moan out of him. “Yeah. I’ve been looking forward to this,” he murmurs.

“Care to share what you’re talking about?” Steve asks, looking to Bucky.

He smiles and pulls away, letting Tony adjust his position a little. “Yeah, I’m going to fuck him too,” he says and Steve sucks in a breath.

“You even sure you can fit in there?” he asks but Bucky can tell it’s purely an afterthought.

“I told you- if there’s a will there’s a way,” Tony tells him. “Now come on, I miss what your cock feel like inside me. Wanna know how it feels next to someone else’s,” Tony tells him, reaching out a little and damn, that’s just sweet. He leans in, carefully positioning himself in front of Tony while Steve sits up a little, straining to see what’s happening over Tony’s shoulder.

Tony looks down at him and laughs, “you’ll feel what’s going on, no need to strain yourself,” he says. Steve shakes his head, smiling as he leans in and kisses the space just under Tony’s shoulder.

“Well are you gunna fuckin’ move or what, Buck?” Steve asks and Tony lets out an annoyed huff.

“Right? He spends too much time thinking and not enough doing,” Tony says.

Steve nods. “Well, if you ever need someone who’s more of an action kind of guy I’m happy to help you out,” Steve tells him, planting another soft kiss on his shoulder blade.

Bucky gives him what must be one hell of a dirty look because both he and Tony laugh. “What? If you don’t want me to run off with the milk man get your fucking dick inside me,” Tony tells him.

He shakes his head, “you two are fuckin’ impossible,” he says but he does move in, carefully lining himself up. Yeah, this is gunna be a thigh fucking squeeze but the way Tony’s watching with rapture is all kinds of hot so he carefully pushes forward. It takes work and a little time but he manages. He goes to ask Tony if he’s okay, it’s a lot to take, both him and Steve, but he’s thrown back his head in pretty obvious pleasure. Bucky sits for a moment, adjusting because fuck yeah, it’s a lot for him too and the way Steve is panting underneath Tony tells him he’s not the only one who feels that way.

“Move,” Tony tells him, voice a little raspy and Bucky sighs.

“Baby, you need a moment,” he says but Tony gives him a dirty look.

“I know what I need and I told you to _move_ ,” he says.

Steve laughs a little, sounding breathless. “Shit, you’re right. He is a bossy little thing, huh?”

Damn right he is but Bucky wouldn’t have him any other way so he moves, slowly so he doesn’t hurt Tony. Doesn’t seem like he’d care anyway if the look on his face is any indication. Steve’s hands have found their way to Tony’s thighs, pulling them a little wider and Bucky can’t help the noise he makes at how willingly Tony lets himself be spread. “You want more of that?” Tony asks him, voice an octave lower than usual. Bucky nods because he does, he so fucking does. “Then I suggest you fuck me. Hard.”

“You heard him,” Steve tells Bucky. “Fucking _go_ ,” he says like he isn’t just chasing his own pleasure.

“Well, if you say so,” he tells Tony and slides in fast. Steve and Tony both moan and Bucky bites his lip because that’s a real specific sensation and its good, real fuckin’ good. He pulls himself out and pushes back in again and Tony’s watching him do it, eyes half lidded and mouth open just a little as he looks at Bucky fucking into his hole. Bucky bites back a moan at that, especially when Tony licks his lips and lets out a soft moan as his head tilts back, neck exposed.

If Tony wants a show Bucky is determined to give him one. He grabs Tony’s hips and sets a pace, one Steve joins as he shifts his hips a little to fuck into Tony. “Yeah, that’s it,” Tony tells them, “god that’s fucking good. Always wondered what this would feel like.”

“You ever tried with multiple dildos, baby?” Bucky asks and Steve lets out a string of swear words at the image that must produce.

“Yeah,” Tony says, “not as good as this though. You two feel fucking amazing.”

“You ever manage to get two in?” Bucky asks and Tony nods.

“Not as big as you two though. Only managed once,” he murmurs.

“How many times did you try?” Bucky asks.

Tony bites his lip and he and Steve slam into him at the same time. “Seven or eight times, dunno, kinda hard to concentrate,” he stumbles out.

Good, fuckin should be hard to concentrate but Bucky’s liking the images of Tony trying to fuck himself on multiple dildos, ‘specally when the real thing is happening right now. “This the universe was tryin’ to tell you somethin’ baby. Dildos just don’t measure up.”

“Fuckin yeah I know that now,” Tony tells him.

“Fuck sakes, with an ass this good you’re better than real life too,” Steve tells him and Bucky laughs.

“Told you so. Best I’ve had in ages, definitely the best we’ve had together,” he says. Natasha ranks a close second though, her flexibility came in handy.

Steve huffs out a laugh, “shit I don’t even know if its fair to put him in the competition,” he says. “Not sure anything can outshine a threesome with an enthusiastic omega in heat.”

Tony laughs, “if the competition can’t live up, fuck ‘em.”

“Actually we’d prefer to fuck you,” Bucky tells him. “I tell you he let me fuck his mouth?” he tells Steve. “That’s not all too, ballsy little shit asked me to knot him there too. Let me tell you saying no was an exercise in extreme self control.”

“Coulda done it,” Tony tells him. “Woulda made it work.”

“Where the hell did you _find_ him?” Steve asks.

“On the street,” Bucky says. “Just walked straight out of my sexual fantasies and into my house.”

“Do you have friends?” Steve asks Tony, who laughs.

“None that would be into this,” he says. “I’m special like that.”

Steve wheezes out a laugh, “you’re tellin’ me.”

Bucky grins, “yeah, and this isn’t even the best part,” he tells Steve. Steve raises an eyebrow, obviously confused on how _this_ isn’t where the going stops being the best there is to go on but Bucky nods to Tony.

“You tell him, gorgeous,” he says.

It takes a moment for Tony to gather his bearings after Steve hits the sweet spot and he looks so damn sexy like that, fucked out, a little tired, but still rearing to go. “Want you both,” Tony huffs out, “want…” he bits his lip again and Bucky pets his side a little.

“Come on baby, tell him,” he says.

Tony nods, hanging on to his attention span by a thread, “want both knots,” he says eventually and Steve moans.

“Fucking _hell_ , how come Bucky gets you while the rest of us suffer?” he asks.

“Not suffering now,” Tony points out and Steve has no argument to that because he’s right.

“You getting close, baby?” he asks Tony, who nods.

“So close, _so_ good,” he says. Bucky nods and adjusts himself a little, keeping on hand planted on Tony’s hip while he strokes him with the other.

“Come on, show us what you’re made of,” he murmurs and Tony bites his lip, trying to hold back.

“Hey, none of that,” Steve tells him, “wanna see you come. Let me see that,” he murmurs.

Tony’s breath hitches up and Bucky knows how to handle this, “come on gorgeous, be good for me and Steve. Let us see you go over the edge, hmm?” It’s the last straw for Tony, who’s back arches as he comes.

“That is stunning,” Steve says as Bucky strokes him through it. “He ever tried to get you to come more than once?” he asks and Tony shakes his head. “The fuck, Bucky? You got all of this beauty and you aren’t even takin’ full advantage? Fuckin’ shame,” Steve says, shaking his head.

Please, he’s had two days, not a damn lifetime. “Well there’s no time like the present, hmm baby?” he asks Tony. “Wanna see if we can make you come twice?” he asks.

Tony nods, “yeah. Wanna see what you can do, wanna be fucked so good I can’t walk right for days,” he says. That’s probably already going to happen but Bucky doesn’t tell him that. Instead he looks over at Steve, who nods. They know each other well enough to know what the other is thinking even without words, its been like that a long time, so when they start fucking into Tony in tandem its not planned so much as a result of thirty years of time spend at each other’s side.

The result, for Tony, is spectacular as his back arches and his mouth falls open. Bucky watches his fingers twist in the sheets and he can see that Steve is close. So is he frankly. “Fuck, don’t even know if I’ll last long enough to get you to come twice,” he tells Tony. Its purposeful- little nugget of praise to help him along and Steve, not knowing he’s paying along, nods.

“Yeah, you’re fucking good. _So_ good,” he murmurs.

“Don’t care,” Tony tells them, “just want you to knot me,” he tells them. “Fuck, it’ll be so good.”

“Yeah,” Bucky tells him, “never even done that with Steve before,” he murmurs.

It peaks Tony’s attention. “Really?” he asks and Steve laughs.

“Fuck, not everyone is as adventurous as you,” he says.

Tony hums, “woulda… woulda thought someone indulged you two,” he murmurs.

Bucky shakes his head, “nope. You’re one of a kind, gorgeous.”

“Fuckin’ right he is,” Steve says. “‘M close,” he adds.

“Yeah, me too,” Bucky says.

“Come on,” Tony encourages, “wanna feel you both. Wanna see the way your come leaks out of my hole mixed with my slick,” he tells them and its what they both needed to hear because it pushes them both over the edge and Tony laughs. “Damn alphas are all so easy,” he tells them.

*

Tony is curled in Bucky’s lap with a shirt thrown haphazardly on over his freshly showered body. Poor thing is so fucked out he’s passed out but Bucky doesn’t mind that. “So when the hell were you going to tell me you were dating someone?” Steve asks. He’s got a spatula in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. Bucky’s glad he decided to make food because he doesn’t want to leave Tony too long.

“I’m not. Well, not for long anyways.” And usually he waits a few months to tell people about anyone he might be dating, too used to thinks going south, but Tony is different.

Steve raises an eyebrow, “you expect me to believe that? Your apartment reeks of him, he wears your clothes, has a fucking claim bite, and you two are ridiculously familiar with each other.”

He sighs, debating on how much to tell Steve now but when he gets a _look_ he sighs. “We haven’t known each other long. Like a couple of days,” he says and Steve’s eyes bug out of his head.

“And you stuck a claim bite on him? What the _fuck_ , Bucky?”

“Don’t know why you’re so offended, I shared him with you,” he mumbles.

Steve rolls his eyes, “well now what’s he going to do? You know how people treat omegas with claim bites who aren’t with the people that stuck them there.”

Bucky sighs because at least the social justice didn’t make its way into bed. He’s banned it many times but it never seems to work. “Yeah, I’m aware Steve but I don’t really have a strong desire to leave him either. And the feeling is mutual, I asked.” Obviously. Steve rubs his temples and shakes his head.

“Explain how two days has led to this amount of comfort with each other. And the smell- I thought he lived here.”

Shit, does it he smell that strong? Bucky shrugs, “its been an eventful weekend, we get around so guess that’s why the smell is so strong. And the familiarity, well, we are pretty uh _familiar_ with each other’s bodies, so.”

Steve rolls his eyes at him again. “Not what I meant- you’re familiar with my body too but we both know that’s meaningless. You two talk like you’ve known each other for years- that doesn’t come out of two days of sex.”

Probably not, no. Not normally. Bucky looks down at Tony, curled into his chest all soft and sweet. “I don’t know, Steve, I just like him alright? You know he’s exactly my type.”

Steve spares Tony a glance and sighs. “Well, you’re not wrong. He seriously just walked up to you on the street?” he asks and Bucky laughs.

“Bold, right?”

“Bold? Guys got a death wish, you could have been a serial killer.” Bucky laughs again because yeah, he told Tony that not that he listened.

“I made my peace with maybe being a human nipple belt,” he says and Bucky frowns.

“A _what_?” he asks.

Tony stretches out a little, blinking blearily. “Belt made of human nipples. I mean I’ve got two but maybe they were the final two you needed, I don’t know. Point is I made peace with maybe dying. And also I was pretty sure you weren’t a serial killer.”

“And all your sex fantasies?” Steve asks.

Tony shrugs, “what? They were generated totally on my own and by the way I haven’t even scratched the surface of things I want to try so be prepared,” Tony tells Bucky.

He grins, “whatever you want, gorgeous.”

Steve makes a gagging noise. “You two are disgusting.” Tony flips him off before curling back into Bucky, pressing his face to his neck and rubbing it there. Bucky shivers because yeah, that’s nice. He wouldn’t have thought he’d be just as happy to have Tony mark him as he is to mark Tony but, well, there’s a lot of things he didn’t anticipate about Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
